Amelia, la del frente
by Esciam
Summary: El primer encuentro entre Rory y Amy...


¡Hola Gente!

Esto salió con ayuda de una idea de ana_ross en LJ, después de que la pidiera porque terminé de ver la serie y quería escribir de ella. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who no me pertenece, ya saben, no hay TARDIS que me lleve a inicios de los 60`s y me hiciera británica para haberla creado, eso fue idea de otros...

**Amelia, la del frente**

Rory sabía, desde el mismo momento en que la vio, que Amelia Pond no era una niña como cualquier otra. Él, un chiquillo flaco y muy bajo para su edad, la vio salir de su casa unas semanas después de que ella se mudara y con solo ver su expresión, no del todo triste sino... Extraña, y que nunca pudo explicar hasta años después, supo que Amelia Pond era diferente. Por eso mismo se sentía muy incómodo solo de verla, y ni intentó ir a la casa del jardín descuidado a jugar con ella aunque a veces, al verla tan sola, quería hacerlo.

Mels, la vecina de al lado y su mejor amiga porque, por alguna razón, siempre quiso serlo, le decía:

—No le des más vueltas a lo inevitable, ¡solo ve y dile que venga a jugar a las escondidas! —A veces Mels hablaba como adulto, aunque fuera la más loca de las personas que conocía.

Y allá iba el pequeño Rory con un paso lento, en medio de la calle solitaria, y con el corazón cada vez más alto en la cabeza, casi dejándolo sordo del aplastante nerviosismo. No era que le temiera a "_Amelia la del frente_", o "_Amelia la solitaria_", "_Amelia la que no has visto reír_", sino que no podía dejar de pensar que ella lo iba a odiar a él... Y terminaba devolviéndose hacia una Mels que daba pequeñas patadas con una pierna de la frustración, mientras le giraba los ojos.

—¡No puedo creer lo tan gallina que eres!

—¡Si tanto quieres jugar con ella, ve tú!

—¡No, tiene que ser tú!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

—¡Porque si voy yo, me querrá como su mejor amiga! —había respondido Mels, totalmente exasperada, como si él fuera idiota por no entenderlo. Otra de las cosas que solía hacer Mels, pero lo que no solía hacer era cerrar mucho la boca y ser tan evidente de que dijo algo que no debía decir.

—¿Y por qué no quieres que sea tu mejor amiga?

—Porque tú eres mi mejor amigo, idiota —dijo ella, a la desesperada.

Rory la miró raro, enrojeció y le dijo, apenas en un hilo de voz y viendo la acera.

—Tú también eres mi mejor amiga.

Casi que pudo sentir en la piel como ella ponía los ojos en blanco. Sintió que lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia donde Amelia, la que dibujaba frente a su casa.

—Pero tienes que tener más amigas que yo... ¡Vamos, sé que se llevarán bien! —decía.

No le gustaba que Mels lo mandara todo el tiempo, pero a veces terminaba feliz de que lo hiciera. Esperaba que esa fuera una de esas veces.

Y ahí estaba, caminando en medio del jardín descuidado, muy interesado en las piedras y las hierbas del suelo como para subir la vista. Finalmente paran, y oye a Mels decir:

—Rory, Amelia; Amelia, Rory. Él quiere jugar contigo a dibujar. Ahora, jueguen.

Mels le suelta la mano y se va muy campante. Y Rory estaba muy esforzado en subir la vista como para empezar a pensar en decir algo. No fue necesario, Amelia le habló primero:

—Siéntate, hay hojas de sobra.

Y él lo hizo.

Estuvieron dibujando en silencio por unos segundos, cosas comunes de parte del niño: montañas, soles, casas, flores... Pero Rory no podía dejar de ver los de ella, dibujos mucho más lindos que los de él, de una niña pelirroja, tomada de la mano de un adulto y de una cabina azul.

—¿Es tu papá? —preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese hombre de cabello café salía en todas las hojas, a veces sin la niña ni la cabina.

—No —respondió Amelia, reticente.

—¿Entonces?

Ella dio un bufido, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y dijo:

—Es el doctor. —como si lo hubiera dicho ya miles de veces.

—¿Un doctor, estás enferma?

Ella le observó directamente, y fue la primera vez que Rory no le bajó la mirada. De nuevo esa expresión extraña... Pero, al parecer, él pasó alguna prueba y Amelia volvió a la tarea de pintar los pantalones del dibujo:

—No, y no es un Doctor, es el Doctor.

—¿Y qué hace tan especial a ese Doctor?

Amelia no le respondió. Solo siguió con su dibujo y empezó otro muy enfrascada, por lo que Rory decidió no preguntar más y volver a colorear sus montañas.

—... Es el Doctor desarrapado, y sale de una cabina azul donde tiene una piscina. Tiene mucha hambre, pero —dejó de hablar, y Rory la miró. Se quedó más que sorprendido al ver una sonrisa en "_Amelia, la que nunca has visto reír_", mientras seguía diciendo— no le gusta nada, aunque dice que le gustará.

—¿Cómo así?

—No le gustan las manzanas, pero sí las natillas con pescado.

Le miró de nuevo, con esa extraña expresión en su rostro, pero Rory no pudo más que reír del Doctor que come natillas con pescado. Y ella se rió con él.

—Y habla mucho, mucho, y cuando se mueve, se mueve mucho... Es raro, pero entiende lo que uno quiere decir aunque no lo diga.

—Pues sí que es especial ese Doctor.

Amelia le miró y sonrió más.

—Sí, lo es.

Y volvió al dibujo, con más brío. Pero Rory ya estaba cansando de eso, por lo que se puso en pie y...

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Amelia, mirándolo aún sentada.

Rory iba a irse, pero cambió de idea cuando ella se lo preguntó.

—No, solo que no quiero seguir dibujando.

—Entonces, ¿a qué quieres jugar? —Rory se encogió de hombros, pero Amelia se puso en pie igual que él, y con una gran sonrisa, le preguntó—: ¿Qué tal si jugamos a que tú eres el Doctor?

Rory no sabía como ser el Doctor, pero sí que le caía mejor cuando sonreía y reía, y que ella no tenía amigos con quién hacer eso.

—Está bien.

Otra risa de ella, y de nuevo era tomado de una mano y llevado a rastras por una niña, esta vez hacia la cocina. Pero tampoco le importó esa vez, porque se sentía especial de poder hacer reír a _Amelia la del frente_.


End file.
